1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode active material, and an electrode and a secondary battery that include the electrode active material, and a method of preparing the electrode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silicon-based material has received attention for use as an electrode active material for a high-capacity secondary battery because silicon can provide a theoretical capacity of about 3,570 mAh/g at room temperature. However, the silicon-based material may undergo a volume expansion (of up to about 300%) during intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions.
The volume expansion of the silicon-based material may cause mechanical strain, which is understood to be associated with the degradation of the silicon-based material and difficulties in controlling a solid electrolyte interphase (SEI) layer. Thus, an electrode active material using the silicon-based material may have a sudden deterioration in charge/discharge characteristics, and reduced lifespan, when used in a battery including the silicon electrode active material.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a silicon-based material which provides improved performance, and an electrode and a secondary battery that include the electrode active material, and a method of preparing the electrode active material.